


Supermarket Flowers

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, death of Lou's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "You were an angel in the shape of my mum."





	Supermarket Flowers

The phone call came in the middle of the night. He almost ignored it in his sleepy grumpy haze.

His step-father said the words he'd been dreading and his whole world screeched to a halt.

Harry was in LA.

It feels like hours later when Harry picks up. "Lou?"

A sob claws its way up his throat before he can speak. He's supposed to be the strong one in this relationship. Harry's voice is slow and soothing in his ear. "I need you," he barely gets the words out.

"I'm heading to the airport," Harry promises. "I'll be there as soon as possible. You should go be with your sisters. And Ernie. They'll need you, Lou."

Louis nods, mind taking a sharp turn to all the things that need done. "I know. I just - "

"I'll be there in the morning - afternoon at the latest. Do you need me to do anything else? Want me to call anyone?"

"The - the boys, can you - ?"

"Of course, I'll call them as soon as I hang up. Anyone else?"

Louis's brain short-circuits. Who else is there? Who even matters? His mum is gone. How is the world still spinning?

"Lou, baby, talk to me."

"I don't - I don't know. Just get here."

"I'm coming, love. Get dressed and go to your family, okay? It'll help. Being around them. Focus on the little ones."

Louis hums, brushing away the fresh tears. "I'm going. I love you."

"I love you. I'll be there as soon as possible. Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Ed Sheeran song.


End file.
